This invention relates generally to hot plates and more particularly to industrial hot plates for use in highly corrosive environments including operations involving the use of active chemical agents of both high acidity and high alkalinity.
The prior art is replete with both hot plates of the type disclosed. The more recent ones utilize ceramic materials for the heated working surface or top and, as such, these ceramic tops are very resistant to chemical reaction with virtually all of the various chemicals that may be employed as well as being capable of withstanding high temperatures. One such ceramic top made is commercially available from the Corning Glass Works in Corning, New York, and can be purchased complete with a ribbon heating element, backing plate and mounting clips fully assembled less electrical power connectors and controls.
But even the most advanced designed hot plates, whether they employ the commercially available Corning Glass Works ceramic hot plate or other unknown but suitable substitutes, have failed to meet the specifications demanded in certain industries simply because the various base structures to which these ceramic tops are affixed are manufactured from materials which subsequently fail due to the corrosive chemicals employed. Then too, in many instances failure of the hot plate can be directly attributed to an inadequately protected electrical supply line to the heating element, especially in those instances where the base structures stand on wet or liquid covered surfaces.